


Spop Timeline (So Far)

by Salted_Toffee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Toffee/pseuds/Salted_Toffee
Summary: BTS = Before ‘The Sword’ S1 Ep1.Work In Progress.(Oh man is that what wip stands for? Oh that makes sense).There is a lot of assuming going on here.I guess you read this from top to bottom? Or maybe bottom to top? Depends on if you want to start with Micah or Glimmer, cause they’re the two main compass points in time I tried to fit in and work around.[Spop Timeline So Far]
Kudos: 3





	Spop Timeline (So Far)

TS - Spop S1 Ep1 The Sword

| Let’s say Glimmer/Adora/Bow/Catra are 16  
| Frosta is 12  
| Perfuma, Mermista, and SeaHawk are 20  
| Scorpia is... 24...???  
| Entrapta is 30  
| Castaspella is 35  
| Shadow Weaver and Hordak are 45???  
| Micah is 40  
| Angella is immortal, let’s say 500 years old

10y BTS - Princess Prom

12y BTS - Catra is left on the Fright Zone’s doorstep

| Catra and Adora meet for the first time  
| Frosta is born  
| Frosta’s parents die

16y BTS - Glimmer is born

| Micah is sent to Beast Island, presumed dead  
| Micah is “One of the first casualties of the Horde”  
| Adora, Catra and Bow are born  
| Adora is brought to Etheria by LightHope

20y BTS - Princess Prom

| Angella and Micah get married???  
| SeaHawk is born, I think he’s older ‘cause there’s that line “Well, what to you need good ol’ SeaHawk for?” He can’t be that old, ‘cause he’s dating Mermista, and I thought all the princesses were teenagers, but that’s clearly not the case, so:  
| Mermista is born  
| While, we’re at it, Perfuma is born too

22y BTS - The First Princess Alliance/Rebellion is formed by Angella and Micah

| Angella and Micah fall in love through this journey together

24y BTS - Spop S2 Ep6 Light Spinner

| Let’s say Micah is 16  
| Light Spinner is 21, maybe, she looks young ???  
| Beginning of the Etherian Horde/First public notice of them?  
| Scorpion Hill falls  
| Perhaps not as slaughter, considering Angella’s words to Adora of Micah being one of the first to die by their hands, perhaps only the royal family was executed and the rest of the scorpion folk were enrolled into the Etherian Horde military???  
| But then what about Scorpia?  
| Scorpia is born???  
| Maybe there was a dislike towards the scorpions and Angella doesn’t could them, maybe BrightMoon and Scorpion Hill were to nations at odds???  
| Shadow Weaver allies herself with the Etherian Horde

25y BTS - Entrapta is orphaned in the Crypto Castle

| Entrapta creates her robot parent replacements

30y BTS - Hordak arrives on Etheria

| Entrapta is born  
| Princess Prom

35y BTS - Castaspella is born, she’s shown as younger than Micah

40y BTS - Micah is born

| Princess Prom

45y BTS - Light Spinner is born

| Hordak is created, maybe???

500y BTS - Angella is born, or created, or???

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
